


Expelling the Anger

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Choking, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rough Sex, Top Dean, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Sam knows the Mark of Cain is getting to Dean, and only wants to help.  Trying to do so turns out to be a big mistake.





	Expelling the Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I’m only on 9x19, but I’m seeing the effect the Mark of Cain is having on Dean, and this is what my brain cooked up. I’m not sure if it’ll be accurate to how he really is later on down the road, but oh well. I had fun writing this. I’m not sure how I feel about the ending, though. I might end up changing it or adding more.
> 
> This is also unedited until I can find a beta reader.

“Dean, look, I know this is getting to you.  Stop telling me you’re fine because I know you’re not.  Is there anything I can do, or are you just going to keep shutting me out?” Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood in the door of Dean’s quarters.

Dean ran a hand over his disheveled face, a dark look in his eyes as they shifted over to Sam.  “What, is this you trying to make up for what you said to me?  Are you suddenly interested in saving me now?”  His words were biting, harsh.  Sam knew he should’ve expected it, but he hadn’t.  They hurt, badly.

“Don’t be this way.  I’m sorry about what I said, okay?  I thought you wanted me to be honest with you, so that’s what I was doing.  Now, I want you to be honest with me.  Just- open up already, dammit!” he growled, voice rising as he spoke.

A surge of anger ran through Dean as he sat up on his bed, bracing his fists against the mattress as he sat up and stalked up to Sam.  “Open up?  You  _ really  _ want me to open up?  Talk about my  _ feelings _ ?  Fine, but we’re gonna do it my way,” he hissed, gripping the front of Sam’s shirt and pulling him so close their noses were nearly touching.

Sam’s eyes widened, eyebrows furrowing.  “Dean, what are yo-”

“Shut up!” he growled, moving forward and slamming Sam’s back against the wall.  “You wanted to listen so badly, you don’t get to say a damn word.”

He opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it, as if thinking better of pushing his brother even further.  Dean moved back, dragging Sam along with him and moving him back to the bed before pushing him down onto the mattress.

“So, I’m pissed.  More pissed than I’ve ever been, Sammy.  What you said hurt, but I didn’t feel angry until I held the First Blade.  Now, everything you’ve ever done and ever said is coming back to me.  I want to punish you for it- for Ruby, for the lies, for saying what you did to me.  I’m  _ going to punish you _ ,” he said, not breaking eye contact with Sam.  “When I held the First Blade it brought everything to the surface.  I feel stronger, more volatile, too.”

Dean stepped closer to Sam, his hands clenched into fists.  “So, what I’m going to do is take all of my frustrations on you while you sit there and take it, Sammy.  And, maybe, I’ll  _ talk about it _ .”

Sam shook his head, trying to move back on the bed, though Dean stopped him quickly by gripping his ankles and pulling him back.  “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, Sam,” he growled, climbing on top of Sam and ripping his flannel shirt open.  For a moment, he was caught off-guard by just how toned his younger brother was, much more than himself.  He quickly shook the thought from his mind and smirked down at the other.

“Don’t do this, Dean,” Sam said softly, his body trembling underneath Dean.

A chuckle escaped Dean’s lips as he leaned forward, wrapping his fingers around Sam’s throat and squeezing.  “What,” he tightened his grip further, “did I say about talking?”  He held his hand around Sam’s throat for another few seconds before letting go and watching as his brother coughed and hacked, struggling to get his breath back.

“So, you wanted me to stop shutting you out, right?  Aren’t I doing that?  I’m giving you attention, Sammy.  That’s what you fucking asked for,” Dean growled, pulling a knife from his back pocket and lighting running it over Sam’s chest.  He could see goosebumps rise on his skin as soon as he did so.  “You like the attention, don’t you?”

Sam whimpered, his large eyes watching the knife closely as Dean lifted it away from his skin.  He tested the blade with the pad of his thumb, smiling when droplets of blood appeared on his skin.  It was sharp, good.  Dean looked down at his brother before speaking, “Answer me when I ask you a question.”

“Y- yes, but this isn’t what I mea-” A sharp slap sounded around the room, cutting Sam off as he head turned sharply to the side.

Dean drew his hand back from Sam’s face.  “I don’t care what you meant.  This is ultimately what you wanted.  Don’t deny you aren’t enjoying it.”  He pressed the blade against Sam’s left peck and drew it across his skin, watching as blood blossomed on his tanned skin.  Sam hissed from the pain of it, trying to wriggle himself away from Dean.  “Ah ah ah, don’t leave yet!  We’re just getting started!”

“Dean, please, I’ll-” Once again, he didn’t get to finish as another loud slap sounded in the room.

Dean’s fingers slid around Sam’s throat once more, automatically tightening as he moved the blade of the knife across Sam’s right peck, drawing a choked whine from Sam’s  lips.  Dean could feel himself growing hard at the way his brother writhed beneath him, still trying desperately to get away.  He kept his fingers tight around Sam’s neck until his eyes rolled into the back of his head and saliva leaked from his mouth.  Then he let go.

As Sam struggled to regain his breath, Dean moved downward, unbuttoning Sam’s jeans and pulling them and his boxer-briefs down his thighs.  The first thing he noticed was the fact that Sam was half-hard as well, letting Dean in on the fact that it was the fear and everything Dean was doing to him that was getting him off, or maybe it was something else.  Dean wasn’t sure, and he sure as hell didn’t care.

Once Sam’s pants were down, Dean gripped his cock- none too gently- and began stroking it.  Sam moaned softly before trying to wriggle free again, but Dean held the knife up to Sam’s thigh wordlessly, holding the cool metal against his brother’s soft skin.

Sam closed his eyes tightly, tilting his head back and taking deep breaths as Dean continued stroking him, becoming mesmerized as Sam’s cock hardened fully, pre-come leaking from the tip.  He bit his bottom lip before taking the head of Sam’s dick into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.

Sam gasped in response, sitting up halfway as Dean moved his head downward, taking more of his cock in.

“Oh God,” Sam moaned, his chest beginning to heave.

Dean smirked in response, pulling his mouth off Sam’s cock in favor of stroking it.  “You telling me you wouldn’t try to save me from death… It fucked me up, Sammy.  I don’t think you understand how much it did.  And knowing that you’ve probably felt that way for a long time didn’t help either,” he said, tightening his grip on Sam’s member until he could hear the other groan in pain.  “We used to always have one another’s backs, so what happened?”

Sam hissed before speaking, his voice wavering as if he were about to cry.  “Things change, Dean.  Y- you and I have died so many ti- times.  I figured there has- has to be a point where it all ends.  I w- was ready.”

Dean shook his head, letting go of Sam’s cock and gripping the knife tightly in his hand, so tight that his knuckles turned white.  “Then maybe I should’ve let you die.”  He cut into Sam’s thigh, going deeper than he had with his pecks, but not deep enough to nick a major artery.  Sam cried out in response, his hands tightening into fists against the duvet, but Dean was sure he saw his cock twitch.

“You should’ve,” Sam whispered, tears pooling in his eyes.

Dean gritted his teeth, slicing into Sam’s other thigh, creating cut about the same size as the other.  He decided then that he was done talking for right then.  The words were only making him more frustrated and weren’t getting him anywhere.  Sam wasn’t about to change his mind on anything, that much had been made obvious.

Still holding the knife, Dean reached into his nightstand and pulled out a tube of lube that he kept there, just in case he wanted to get off during the long nights that he didn’t share his bed with a woman, or his brother, for that matter.  He popped the lid and lathered a decent amount on his finger before pressing it against Sam’s entrance.

Sam tried wriggling away again, but his attempts were growing more feeble as if he had accepted everything that was happening- or he enjoyed it more than Dean had initially thought.  Either way, he was pleased that things were going  _ his  _ way, for once.

He pushed his finger inside Sam slowly.  Sure, he was pissed at his younger brother, but that didn’t mean he wanted to tear him up- at least not in that way.  Dean knew he needed to take his time, though as he pushed his finger in, he was surprised to find that Sam was already loose.

“Have you been practicing on yourself, Sam?” he asked snidely.

Sam turned his head away from Dean.  The tears that had been in his eyes spilled over onto his cheeks, rolling down into the duvet.  He didn’t answer.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Dean responded, chuckling darkly as he slid his finger in all the way.  He wasted no time in thrusting it in and out of the other, quickly picking up a decent pace as he tried to find Sam’s prostate.  When he finally hit it, Sam’s back arched off the bed slightly, a loud moan filling the room.  Dean considered himself lucky that no one else had been there with them.

Soon enough, Dean added a second finger, doing the same thing as he had with the first.  He watched as Sam’s cock twitched eagerly in response.  He set the knife aside and wrapped his hand around it once more, stroking it in time with the thrust of his fingers.  Once he’d developed a decent pace, Dean added a third finger, rocking them in and out of Sam’s entrance as the other whined and whimpered below.

“You like that, don’t you, Sammy?” Dean asked, his own cock twitching as he watched Sam nod in response.  He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to feel himself inside Sam, he needed to feel some sort of release from everything that had happened the past few months.

Dean pulled his fingers from Sam’s entrance, wiping them on the bed and unbuttoning his pants.  He kicked them and his boxers off his legs and lubed up his cock, lining it up with Sam’s ass.  Dean opened his mouth to say something, anything before pushing in, but couldn’t think of anything.  He could feel his mouth beginning to go dry, which caused unnecessary anger to flare up inside him.  That only made him angrier.

An animalistic growl escaped him as he pushed into Sam, holding his brother’s legs against his chest as he did so.  He gazed at the blood on Sam’s body, the way his face was contorted into a painful expression from the size of his cock, everything about Sam was suddenly fascinating, and that pissed Dean off even more.  He wasn’t sure where the anger had come from and didn’t care.  He just needed to release it.

Dean could feel his balls against Sam’s ass, grounding him slightly.  He wasted no time in thrusting into him roughly, Sam’s voice crying out was nothing but music to his ears.  As Dean thrusted, he leaned forward, fingers wrapping around Sam’s throat again and cutting off his breathing.

He watched as Sam’s face turned from a bright red to a dark red, mouth open and eyes wide, unable to get a single breath into his body.  Dean held him like that, continuing to thrust before letting go and picking up the knife once more.

“This is for Ruby,” he growled, slicing into Sam’s abdomen.  “For your lies.”  Another slice in his abdomen.  “For turning your back on me so many goddamn times.”  A third, long cut opened up on Sam’s chest.  He cried out every single time.  Dean quickened his pace, holding the knife up to Sam’s throat.  “I could take your life right now, Sammy.  I could and I probably wouldn’t blink an eye, but I’m not going to, because I know I need you.  You were right about that.  I need you, and I hate it.”  Admitting it made a feeling grow at the pit of his stomach, his climax growing near.

Sam moaned as his own climax washed over him, his come mixing with the blood that was flowing from his wounds.  Dean watched his little brother come, feeling the way he tightened against his cock, which drew him over the edge as well.

“Ah, fuck,” he moaned, his movements growing erratic as he came inside Sam.  He continued moving, letting the feelings of pleasure and sweet release wash over him before pulling out and collapsing next to Sam.  He was so lost in the bliss that he couldn’t feel the bed shaking next to him as his brother tried to control his sobbing.

Tears of his own sprung into his eyes from the release.  He hadn’t expected to cry, nor did he want to, but the anger he had been feeling suddenly washed from his body as the harsh reality of what he had done slammed into him like a freight train.

He sat up, looking down at his brother as tears leaked from his eyes and onto his cheeks, cascading down and dripping onto his shirt.  “S- Sammy?”

Sam turned away, shaking his head.  “Leave, Dean.  I don’t ever want to see you again.”

Dean’s mouth opened and then closed as he finally understood Sam’s words.  All of it came crashing into him like the waves of the ocean.  He had always held everything Sam had ever done over his head, and when Sam had started doing the same, Dean had been no different.  He didn’t blame Sam for wanting him to leave.  They needed to be separated.

With shaking hands, Dean pulled his pants back on and carded his fingers through short hair.  “I know it doesn’t make a difference, but I’m sorry,” he said, his bottom lip trembling as he spoke.  And he was, he’d meant it.  The regret would never leave him.


End file.
